


扶她ElsaxAnna

by SAKURAYUYUKO



Category: elsa&anna
Genre: F/F, 中文, 孕期Play, 生子, 肛交, 颜射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAYUYUKO/pseuds/SAKURAYUYUKO
Summary: FUTAelsa想让Anna为她诞下子嗣，Anna同意了。但Anna怀孕期间扶她的性欲却没法解决，于是……
Relationships: futa ElsaxAnna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	扶她ElsaxAnna

门被轻轻的打开了，闯入者蹑手蹑脚的来到床前。Anna的睡姿一向不太雅观，今天也不例外。  
被胡乱踢到一旁的被子，裸露在外白皙平坦的小腹和一只挺翘酥胸，性感的人鱼线隐入那紫色神秘的镂空式三角布片下，在那片峡谷中央诱人的凸起上泛着点点湿意。  
“Anna？该起床了~”elsa舔了舔干涩嘴唇，轻声呼唤着anna，显然妹妹无意识的媚态正渐渐击垮她的理智。身下那撑起的帐篷便是最好的证据。  
Anna只是皱了皱眉，嘟囔着，轻微调整了下睡姿。只是那逐渐加深的湿意和凸显身材的姿态向elsa发出了无声的邀请。  
显然，Anna依旧在沉睡，嘴角扬起的弧度大抵是她梦到了什么美好的事。只是她的身体已经变成了elsa的形状，睡梦中听到开门声便有了明显的反应，逐渐湿润的甬道，挺翘变硬的乳尖以及泛着红晕的肌肤。  
Elsa并不急于发起进攻，她褪去自身的衣物，随意的丢弃在地板上。怜爱的为anna整理衣物，轻轻地爬上床躺在她的身边，并盖好被子。  
熟悉的温暖出现在自己身边，睡梦中的Anna熟练地挤进elsa早已敞开的怀抱中，被最爱姐姐全身心的拥抱着，anna逐渐清醒了。  
在缱绻的告白声和缠绵的法式深吻中，她睁开了眼。湛蓝的眼眸中倒映着elsa的俏脸，而在elsa的眼眸中她看到了无尽的爱恋和深沉的欲望。  
顶在Anna小腹上微微磨蹭着炽热的硬物，在她的娇嫩的肌肤上留下道道水润，喷洒在脸上属于elsa的气息也越发的粗重。妹妹知道姐姐最需要的是什么，也清楚自己想要的是什么。  
阿伦戴尔女王一路亲吻着姐姐的胴体向下，钻入被窝。直到那处欲望的源泉。她先是试吃般的轻轻舔舐着，奇异的麝香弥漫在她的味蕾上，女王颇有耐心的倾听着北山统治者欢愉的低语，时而舔舐时而吮吸。  
虽说欢好几乎每天都会发生，但每一次Elsa的神经总能被Anna引领弹奏着世间最和谐的钢琴曲。  
欢愉的汁液从二人密处流出，在昏暗的被窝中混合成一种奇异的香味，这味道包裹着anna，让她不自觉的加快了嘴上的动作。  
不断起伏的被窝，被窝中让人血脉喷张吞咽声、求欢似的鼻音，elsa隐忍的欢愉声，为女王的寝宫增添了一份异样。  
“Anna……要来了！”elsa伸手想让anna停止动作，她不愿让Anna吞下那些精液。但Anna却是抓紧姐姐的双手，将它整个吞入口腔，欧金金的顶端直达紧致的咽喉。她有意识的控制着咽喉的肌肉，给予elsa 最大的刺激，然后随着elsa高亢的呻吟，生命的汁液喷洒灌入她的喉咙直达胃部。  
Elsa为了给Anna带来最好的口交体验，饮食作息一直保持着最健康的状态。殊不知，正因为她的行为让新鲜的精液变得甘甜并带着冰雪独有的清冽味。Anna非常喜欢它，将它设为人生最爱的饮料没有之一。  
射精结束后，Anna还在吮吸着欧金金。她知道前戏刚结束，为了接下来的欢好，她要尽可能的湿润口中的巨物，虽然已经足够湿润了。  
依旧坚挺的巨物，叫嚣、抖动着要进入少女的禁地。Elsa想要压制它，被窝中的Anna却一直在惹火。姐姐想阻止妹妹，欲望抗拒着理智并将其击败。  
Elsa一把掀开被窝，那巨物在空气中怒张坚挺着，随着主人的颤动而摇晃着，巨物轻触着Anna的柔软的嘴唇，微痒的触感让妹妹伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舐着姣好的嘴唇。  
北地统治者眼中的世界被阿伦戴尔女王只为她展露床笫间的姿态所占据，一个糟糕的念头出现在她的脑中。姐姐视若珍宝的再次捧起妹妹的容颜，一触即分。  
“我最爱的妹妹，我一生的伴侣，我的女王，你愿意吗？”elsa在床上单膝跪下，捧起女王的右手，将它放在自己的心脏处。有力的心跳向女王传达着她的思想。  
Anna知道姐姐想要做什么，面前的统治者想要一个子嗣，并且完完全全将自己，阿伦戴尔的女王变成她的形状，再也离不开她。  
“我愿意，我最爱的姐姐，我的骑士，我的统治者！”  
女王亲吻着骑士，引导着她将自己压制在床上。她放任姐姐在她身上留下占有的痕迹，每当姐姐离开一处肌肤，吻痕便会出现在那上面。显眼的脖颈姐姐也不放弃，甚至在妹妹的下巴上也留下了一处显眼的印记。  
Elsa忍着狂躁的欲望，用欧金金摩擦着妹妹早已湿透的禁地，她不想给Anna带来疼痛，哪怕微不可知的一丝痛楚。  
姐姐俯下身带着雀跃的指尖向下滑动着引起一阵颤栗，安抚式亲吻着妹妹好看的眼眉和额头，暂时无视了身下早已肿胀到发痛的欧金金。  
手指终于到了那片净土，指尖带起一条晶莹将它送入嘴中。那条甬道饥渴的张合着，欢迎着姐姐的来访。  
Elsa伏下身，吻住了那片密丛，舌头破开嫩肉向最深处探索搜刮着任何存在着的汁液。用牙齿轻咬妹妹的两片朱唇和那颗肿胀挺立的朱蒂。  
Elsa的任何动作都能让妹妹剧烈颤动着，她挺起腰背，弓成诱人的弧线。张着嘴如同缺水的金鱼。她的双手手指插入姐姐的秀发中，将姐姐的琼首压向自己的私处。Anna想要更多的感觉，姐姐带给她的快感。  
漂亮的棕色秀发在狂乱的扭动中散开聚合，几缕秀发被汗水打湿卷曲紧贴在脸上。此时Anna的脑中仅有欧金金进入身体的满足感，她乞求elsa将肉棒尽数插入小穴，她想完全为elsa绽放。将自己的一切展现给姐姐。  
“elsa，求你了……给我肉棒……求你了！”子宫的抽痛让Anna啜泣的乞求着，她伸出双手握紧elsa的肉棒摩挲着，将她对准自己的小穴。  
主动挺起腰肢将那巨物包容，紧缩的甬道被快速破开，没有痛楚只有无尽的欢愉。狂乱中的Anna翻身将elsa压在身下，快速的起伏着，酥胸上下翻飞带起一片美景。  
Elsa看着Anna此时迷乱的姿态，奖励似得迎合Anna的节奏，在她坐下时挺起腰肢，将肉棒送入最深处。伴随着如诉如泣的呻吟，Anna瘫软在姐姐身上，二人的结合处因摩擦带起了一片泡沫。  
子宫的抽痛重新占据了身体，Anna哭泣着求elsa 给她更多的欢愉。瘫软的腰肢无力上下起伏，只能前后蠕动着妄图能缓解一部分渴求。  
Elsa怜惜的吻去了妹妹的泪水，在舌吻中将妹妹压在身下。尽情的挺动着腰肢。床头、地板、窗台、床尾、镜子前、衣柜前……房间内到处都是二人欢好后留下的痕迹。  
直到最后，Anna带着满足的微笑昏迷了过去。Elsa则默默的看着妹妹平摊的小腹期待的笑着。  
当然，世上某些事情的结果总不是当事人想的那样美好。  
Anna低垂着眼眉告知了elsa验孕棒带来的结果，她暂时没有怀孕。是的，暂时~  
elsa在那之后的几个月内夜夜都在消磨Anna的精力，好几次，Anna在繁星下昏迷又在繁星下醒来。她曾一度怀疑自己的姐姐是不是人类，一对姐妹会有这么大的体能差距？更别说大部分时候在动的都是elsa。  
一天，姐妹二人久违的坐在餐厅享受着丰盛的早餐。还没等Anna吃几口，突如其来的呕吐感席卷了她的肠胃。她跌跌撞撞的冲到垃圾桶旁，那呕吐感像是一只巨手攥紧肠胃，将每一滴食物都挤出体外。  
“Anna！怎么了！”elsa从未如此惧怕过，面对石巨人时的恐惧不及现在的千分之一。  
Anna，她的至宝……难道怀孕了？  
Elsa，看着持续干呕着的妹妹，越发肯定了心中的猜想。对Anna身体的担忧和对子嗣的期盼，在elsa的脸上交织着，下落的嘴角，上扬的眼眉。  
呕吐感过后，Anna透过泪水朦胧的看见阳光下的姐姐是那么的欢喜。困惑只存在一瞬，elsa从背后抱紧了Anna，将双手轻轻的贴在妹妹的小腹上，这里即将孕育出她们的结晶。  
Anna迫不及待想找嬷嬷了解怀孕的注意事项，但elsa强硬的将她按回餐桌前，并吩咐侍女将另一份清淡些的食物端上。  
Elsa早在几个月前就询问了嬷嬷Anna怀孕后要注意的事情，食物、运动等，并做好了一切准备。这一切都是在嬷嬷、管家的调笑和打趣下进行的。  
盯着Anna将所有食物咽下肚后，elsa牵起妹妹的手，引导着她前往早已布置好的房间。那里将是Anna接下来一年的寝宫。  
随着时间的推移，Anna的性子也越来越奇怪了。前一秒正开心着，下一秒就倾盆大雨。每当这时，elsa都会宠溺的吻去她的泪水，逗她开心，就像小时候那样。妈妈的摇篮曲也成了每晚必做的事情之一。  
夜晚，抱着Anna将她哄睡着后，elsa轻轻的将睡美人放到一旁。胀痛的下身，催促着她去Anna原来的寝宫中。害怕穿衣和鞋子的细碎声音吵醒敏感的Anna，姐姐慢慢的披上外套，赤裸着玉足轻轻地出门了。  
她快步的走在深夜的走廊中，独属于妹妹气息仿佛萦绕在鼻尖，脑海中回忆起妹妹妖冶的姿态。低声呼唤着妹妹的名字，她已经等不及了，欲望促使着她安抚起自己的分身。  
谁又能想到平时高洁凌然的北地统治者会有如此不堪的一面，带着情欲的喘息呼唤着亲妹妹的名字，在走廊中一边扶着墙一边自慰。  
手贴上卧室房门的那一刻，酥麻感爬上了她的脊柱，如闪电般在她体内肆虐。统治者提起力气，用力的推开门。嗅着屋内Anna的气息，她的理智越发的不稳，喘息带出了大片的热气。每一步都会留下湿润的痕迹，直到她颤抖着双腿站在那张床前。  
“An，Anna……Anna……我的爱人……”  
理智被欲望彻底撕成碎片，颤抖破碎的名字从她的鼻腔中挤出。姐姐将琼鼻埋入妹妹曾枕过的枕头，抱紧妹妹盖过的被子。  
她将被子卷起，将自己的分身插入其中慢慢摩擦着。就像妹妹在替她做的那样，随着脑内的幻想，她的动作越来越大，直到一阵颤抖。  
“elsa，我的姐姐。你在做什么呢~”  
身后传来了被子主人俏皮的声音，elsa知道自己完蛋了，她瘫软了肩膀，深吸了口气，破罐子破摔般翻过身，将依旧怒挺的分身对准自己的妹妹。  
“就像你看到的那样，Anna……我有些控制不住我自己。”第五元素有些沮丧，明明魔法这么独特的东西她都能操控自如，但偏偏抵不过Anna对自己的吸引力。  
“嗯哼~”女王只是耸了耸肩，随后很自然的把玩起了姐姐的欧金金。  
“不不不，Anna。这会伤害到你的，等孩子出世后，Anna！”  
姐姐迅速把分身从Anna的掌握中抽出，并向后挪动着。她不想伤害到Anna更不想伤害到自己未出世的孩子，嬷嬷不止一次警告过她，绝对不能再怀孕期间对Anna做某些事。  
而妹妹却步步紧逼，一点一点的将姐姐压制在床角。  
几星期前Anna便意识到elsa每晚都会起身离开。熟知对方一切的妹妹自然知道姐姐是去做什么。于是，她错开elsa去问了嬷嬷，嬷嬷带着她来到窗前，看着在外面处理事务的elsa说只要不是太激烈，前几个月还是可以的。当然，是在保护好孩子的前提下。  
“我亲爱的姐姐，相信我。孩子会没事的……”  
Anna用elsa留在她被子上的精液润滑着自己的双手，随后完全包裹住姐姐的分身，后来，她被颜射了。  
精液顺着她的眼眉、琼鼻缓缓滴落，她伸出舌头像是吃棒棒糖似得舔舐着姐姐沾染到精液的任何地方。  
看到妹妹伏在自己身下，伸出粉嫩的小舌卷起大片浊白，欲望如潮水般铺天盖地的拍打在她的心房。  
“Anna，这里可以吗？”  
姐姐伸出指尖，轻轻地抚摸着妹妹后庭上那朵娇嫩。  
“当然可以，我的姐姐！”  
Anna主动将臀部送到姐姐的手上，嘴唇上的齿痕，轻颤的身体，低垂的眼眉。Anna知道自己有些不安，但那是姐姐，她便什么都不怕了！  
Anna随着elsa的动作挺翘着臀部，羞涩让她闭紧了双眼，视觉的关闭带来了触觉的无限放大。  
后庭被另一个热源接触，紧缩了一下。随即，再次放松。意识到这个角度，姐姐可以将她的私处一览无遗，无由的兴奋感充斥着她的内心。  
幽门在姐姐耐心的安抚下，逐渐放松。Elsa趁机将食指指头钻了进去，不同于小穴的触感。后庭更为紧致、也更加炽热。  
从未有过的体验，让Anna惊呼出声，后庭被异物入侵的感觉让她夹紧了括约肌。  
“放松，Anna！对放松，没那么可怕~”  
Elsa起身抱紧了妹妹，在她耳边亲吻着，安抚着。另一只手探向了她的小穴，“你的身体已经接受了，不是么？”  
姐姐的呼吸喷洒在耳边引的Anna一阵痉挛，她说的没错，我的身体已经开始接受了。  
逐渐柔软的幽门，贪婪地吞下了更多的指节。Anna妩媚的呻吟回荡在屋内，快感让她扭动着腰肢，汁液与肠液顺着手指带下丝丝水柱。  
Elsa确定妹妹能吞下更多后，慢慢的将第二根指头也伸了进去。被撑开的异样感，让Anna咬紧了手指。模糊的呻吟透过鼻腔传出，津液顺着张开的嘴巴流出，打湿了下巴低垂到了床单上。  
Elsa傲人的视力，让她在晚上也能看见妹妹幽门内的粉嫩。回忆着从前在某本书中看到的知识点，妹妹能得到的快乐，远不止现在的。  
Elsa难耐用分身摩擦着Anna的大腿根，它已经等不及了。但妹妹的扩张工作还未完成，所以，在忍耐一会，就一会。  
于是Anna的后庭被第三位入侵者光顾，轻微的痛楚带随着极致的愉悦冲刷着Anna，她再也撑不住上半身了，脸蛋抵着刚刚被自己打湿的地方，唾液从发软的牙齿中淌出。  
“elsa，给我更多，求你~”anna再一次向elsa索求着，她知道姐姐能带给她的是极乐，而不是现在这样。  
Elsa并未抽出手指而是，将她们旋转了方向，手背朝上。这一番操作让Anna不满的呻吟越发的响亮。  
顺从妹妹的要求，姐姐将肉棒插入了三根手指中间。在原有基础上被大幅度扩张，Anna的呻吟逐渐向啜泣转变。肠内大量的肠液起到了绝佳的润滑作用。  
“Anna，我的妹妹，我的妻子。舒服吗？”elsa强迫Anna挺起身子好让自己能到更深处，她缓慢的抽插着，但那三根手指却是在不停地活动，敲击着。  
女王被欢愉击溃，轻启朱唇。漏出却全是随着冲击而变音的呻吟，elsa挑弄着她的一只雪峰，与她深情接吻着。然后她抽出了手指，开始全力冲刺。  
Anna咿咿呀呀的呻吟填满了整个空间，阴蒂被玩弄揉捏，小穴被指头抽插着，后庭则随着姐姐的动作而被扯动着。  
淅淅沥沥的声音传入了二人的耳中，Anna在极致的狂乱中失去了对身体的掌控。但是姐姐还是不肯放过她，统治者改变了二人的姿势，她让Anna站在床边扶住床头，随后抬起了她的一条腿。  
再次插入的填充感，让Anna颤抖着高潮了。Elsa却觉得不够，她在今天似乎完全释放着这几星期被压抑的性欲。她不停地变换着二人的体位，但无一例外，没有触碰那处溪谷，而是任由它泉水四溢。  
Anna又一次昏迷了，elsa 也忘了自己在Anna体内释放几次。当她抽出分身时，浊白的精液如水柱般从Anna的后庭涌出。  
Elsa在用魔力确定了Anna子宫里那个小生命的安全后，抱起昏迷的Anna踏进了浴室，她伸出手指小心的清洗着妹妹的红肿后庭。  
哪怕自己已到极限，妹妹也不曾让姐姐停下，在确定姐姐的欲望发泄完后，她才沉沉睡去。  
我爱你妹妹。  
又过了几个月。  
Anna，再来一次嘛。就一次，Anna~


End file.
